poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hello :D Hello, and thank you for the greeting :D are you a real person, or a Welcome-Bot? ~Specter (cow_pi) 01:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I'm a real person, but that message was left by a bot. See for details. --Uberfuzzy 02:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::thank you :) I was just wondering. I'm hoping to help get this Wikia up and living again :D I love Poetry, and I'd love to have a community to share my thoughts with and belong to. That's what Wikias are all about! :D I've already talked to the local Admins, and I've received a reply from one of them. I'm leaving tomorrow and coming back Sunday because I'm going to the the State Music Competition (I'm singing). I know you're very busy on other Wikias, so I'll try not to bother you too much. Thank you for your reply, and happy editing. ~Specter (cow_pi) 02:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Again Hello again :D sorry to bother you so soon, but I have a bit of a project I'm working on. I've recently put up a Forum Section here on Poetry Wikia, and included is a forum titled "User Poetry." However, I have no way of moving all previously submitted articles onto the Forum page. The problem is that this Wikia has been here longer than I have, and there seems to be little system of categorization for past poetry. Articles seem to be created and stranded. I would like to move all previously-created articles to exist under the User Poetry Forum, but I don't quite know how to do that. I know there are a lot of articles xD so I'm not asking you to do it for me. I'm just asking how, so that I may move all of the articles myself. I can find them all by going to "All Pages" and moving all of the poetry pages. My main problem is what title I need to change the pages to. Let's say I want to move the page 246 to the User Poetry Forum (logical, since it's first on the list alphabetically). What do I change "246" to in order to move it to the Forum? I would like it to show up under the list of poems that were created by the specialized createbox on the User Poetry Forum Page. I know that if I move all these pages, my name will likely show up as the last editor, but that's fine. I really just want to have all of them in one spot to be browsed more easily. do you understand what I'm asking, and can you help me? thank you for your time. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you should look into using categories ( ), and not worry about wiki forum to group and collect the content (yes, i know technically, the forum code just pulls from a category). Why was the page created with the title 246 anyway? Does that have some meaning to the content? Was it copied from somewhere? --Uberfuzzy 03:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *I think 246 is the title of the poem. I have no idea, since I'm not the poet xD but this Wikia is a showcase of everyone's work, not mine. I just picked it as an example because it was at the top of the list, alphabetically. ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :oh, ok. anyway, if you want it on that forum listing, just add to the top of the page. that adds the header, and also adds it to the proper category to be listed in that forum. --Uberfuzzy 03:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *I think I understand what you mean about categories. What I wanted was to use the forums because they automatically show up as links on the forum page. it's already set up so that any new poetry submitted through the forum will show up on the list on the forum page. Unfortunately, any poetry made before the creation of the forum does not show up on the Forum:User Poetry page. I was looking for a way to put it all in as links manually, and then let the createbox handle any new submissions. ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *thank you very much :D ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *but see, adding the forumheader doesn't automatically add a link to the poem on the forum page, which is what I'm after. ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *As a side-note, I looked at 246 and it appears to be about a microwave oven. Apparently the 1 and 5 keys no longer work, and the author is forced to use other keys, like 2, 4, and 6. ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *I think I will use categories. Thanks :) I have to go, so I'll talk to you later. ~Specter (cow_pi) 03:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) New Question I'm sorry I have so many questions, but I think this is the last one for now: can I set up the forum createbox so that any poems created with it will contain the category I specify? I plan on making a Category:Catalog that contains all of the poetry submitted on the site. I can go through and add the category tag to all existing poetry, but it would be wonderful to have any poetry submitted through the forums automatically contain the category tag. is that possible? ~Specter (cow_pi) 04:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) *I've figured out how to automatically categorize pages created through the inputbox (by adding Category:Catalog to the preloaded template) but I have another question. I've noticed that every page created with the inputbox contains the prefix "Forum:". I know how to turn that off, but if I do, the pages will no longer show up on the table on the Forum:User Poetry page. I would like to get rid of the annoying "Forum" prefix, and keep the poems created by the inputbox showing up on the table as they do now. Since all pages created by that input box are automatically categorized under "Category:User Poetry", I want to make it so that the table instead shows only items in the Category:User Poetry, without requiring them to retain the "Forum:" prefix. So far I have proven unsuccessful. Do you know how to do that? Thanks for your time. ~Specter (cow_pi) 07:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) okay I believe I've solved my own problem again, but thank you. I managed to make a table on the forum page that will show everything in the category:user poetry (even without the prefix "Forum:") which allowed me to modify the createbox on that page to not automatically add the prefix "Forum". I want every poem created by the forum:user poetry createbox to be in two categories: "User Poetry" and "Catalog", since category:catalog contains all poetry, including those submitted through the forum page. There is a side effect, however; the "template:forumheader/user poetry" page somehow includes itself in both the "user poetry" and "catalog" categories. Is there a way to take the template out of those categories, yet have every page that loads that template categorize itself in those two categories? If there isn't, it's fine; it's just a minor annoyance. Thank you for your time. ~Specter (cow_pi) 07:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) One More... is there a way to modify a createbox so that it automatically puts created pages into categories? That would probably solve most of my problems. Also, is there a way to put a limit on the number of items shown on a table used in the forums? I would like to get rid of the "User Poetry" category altogether, and just use "Catalog", but when I change the table on the forum page to display all of the items in the "Catalog" category, there's too many to display neatly. If I could limit it to only show maybe the thirty most recent items, I could just tell the table to display items in the "Catalog" category, and not bother with the "User Poetry" category at all. Thanks, ~Specter (cow_pi) 07:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC)